The Cold Spring Harbor Symposia on Quantitative Biology has been in existence since 1933. It has brought together scientists from all over the world to present and discuss the latest areas in the forefront of biology. The annual Symposia will continue to be planned to further the progress of advancements in biomedical science as they did in the past for the molecular biology of unicellular organisms. (T)